


Take The Hints

by SpicyAllister



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sub Hank Anderson, Teasing, am getting better at this??, i mean a bit kinda so just adding it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/pseuds/SpicyAllister
Summary: Hank and Connor go out grocery shopping but Hank leaves the house a bit worked up, Connor takes notice however and drops a couple hints here and there that he wants to help Hank out.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 17





	Take The Hints

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes all the sub Hank content as promised heh

It was a normal day in the Anderson household, Hank and Connor both had the day off and were deciding how they would spend their day.

"We do need to restock the fridge, kinda running low on a couple of things," Hank pointed out as he grabbed a soda, "guess we can go grocery shopping today." He then went back to the couch where Connor sat and pet Sumo, the dog resting his head on Connor's lap and tail wagged happily.

"Sounds good, we should get dressed to head out then." Connor added in and gave a few more pats to the dog's head before he got up and headed towards their shared bedroom. Hank followed and the two started picking out what to wear to go out, eventually they settled on the more casual and comfortable style which included the usual t-shirt and jeans.

They both started to get changed and Hank's eyes couldn't help but wander over to his partner. Sure he had seen Connor nude many times, but that didn't stop the same warm feeling that rushed to his face and lower regions every time his eyes trailed over the android’s body. Plus Connor in his boxer briefs left little to the imagination as they fitted oh so comfortably around him, just the way Hank liked. He realized he had been staring and caught himself before Connor noticed and continued getting dressed, now having to settle for slightly looser fitting pants as he seemed to have gotten too lost in his thoughts and what he wanted Connor to do to him right in that moment.

They both finished getting ready and made their way to the grocery store, Hank allowed Connor to drive as he figured it would be safer considering that he kept getting distracted by certain thoughts. He did his best to look calm and composed, but little did he know that Connor wasn't easily fooled and got together a plan to help Hank out, maybe even before they got home.

They arrived at the store and made their way in, grabbed a cart and headed down an aisle for the first thing on their list. Hank pushed the cart as Connor read off things on the list he wrote before he left the house, though he occasionally glanced over at Hank and how he's managing with a semi hard erection he's just barely able to hide, but not from Connor.

Hank stopped for the second in the aisle and scanned the shelf of bread, looking for the brand and kind they usually buy. The second he spotted it and was about to raise his hand to grab it he heard Connor call out behind him.

"Ah, there is it, I got it." he heard and suddenly felt Connor get closer behind him as he reached over to grab the bread, but also instead of moving beside Hank, Connor chose to press himself against Hank and reached in front of him. Hank bit his lip as he felt Connor's body pressed up against his, Connor teased him with an also partly hard erection of his own. Just as quickly as Connor was all up on him, however, he was off after he grabbed the bread and placed it in the cart, and looked over at Hank with a dark look in his eyes as he urged them to head to the next aisle for the next item on the list. Hank swallowed as all he could do was nod and grab a hold of the cart again and followed Connor as he led the way, both headed to the produce section.

Hank's mind started to wander as he thought about what just happened, was Connor just as horny as he was now? Would... Connor possibly consider relieving themselves... here out where they could be seen? The more Hank thought of it, the more he felt the urge to act on it as it honestly turned him on. He was snapped out of his thoughts however by Connor as he called out his name a couple times.

"Huh?" Was all Hank could get out.

"I said, let's have a salad later, the cucumbers are just ripe enough here I'm sure they'd make a great addition." Connor repeated as he waved said vegetable around. The shelf just sprayed the vegetables with water a couple seconds before, so as Connor grabbed each individual cucumber to place in a bag, he dragged his hard across it to remove excess water and let it dribble off his hand. Hank was mesmerized and felt his cock twitch at the slight, damn, he wished Connor stroked him like that as he fucked him somewhere in a hidden aisle in the store. Connor smirked getting the reaction he wanted and finished bagging up the rest of the things they needed for that lovely salad.

They continued through the store and came to the snack aisle and decided to treat themselves for all the hard work they have done recently. Hank looked at the chips before he grabbed a bag and placed it in the cart and looked over to see what Connor was interested in. He saw Connor as he looked at the sweets, seemingly scanning the options that were on display as his LED flashed yellow. The android suddenly perked up and grabbed something off the shelf and walked back over to Hank with the cart.

"These sound good, hm?" He told Hank and handed him the package, which as he looked over was some dark chocolate. Hank didn't think much of it, he liked chocolate so maybe that’s why Connor picked it out? "You know what they say about how chocolate makes you feel right? Makes sense why it’s everywhere on Valentine’s Day." Connor remarked and gave Hank a wink. It suddenly clicked just then, chocolate, especially dark, was an aphrodisiac. Hank felt his face flush red and he cleared his throat, flustered at all the hints and teases Connor gave him, some affected him in different ways than others, but he barely held on now.

His pants brushed against his throbbing need every step he took, he desperately scanned around for any area that was hidden even just a bit, he wasn't picky at this point he just needed Connor so badly. Once again they stopped in an aisle, but this was towards the back of the store where hardly anyone was around and glanced at the shelves, there wasn’t anything they needed here?

"Hey Con, nothing in this section is on the li-" Hank was silenced by a pair of lips as they crashed onto his, hands gripped his hips as they pushed him back against the shelf slightly. All he could manage was a muffled groan as Connor pressed himself desperately against Hank, patience left both of them completely as they acted on their urges. Hank allowed himself to be pinned against the shelf, Connor pulled away from his lips to allow Hank to breath as he traveled down his neck. The lieutenant suppressed a moan before it could escape as he bit his lip, Connor frowned as he wanted to hear just how much he pleased Hank. Connor was off him as quickly as he latched on, Hank confused and a bit breathless, but mostly disappointed as his need for Connor was even stronger than before.

"Not here, somewhere we won't be disturbed, probably." Hank's cock twitched at the addition of "probably", of course he didn't want to get caught doing things here, but the thought of possibly being found out made him excited.

Connor led them both further down the aisle, towards the very back of the store, where towers of packaged up products and boxes were stacked. Seems like this was the area where deliveries were made, but no workers were in sight and it was pretty quiet back there for the most part, apart from the occasional voice in the distance but it never got too close. Hank couldn't help but look around cautiously at every small noise he heard, Connor however let out a small chuckle and walked up to Hank from behind, his body pressed against the other man and hands that slowly caressed his body.

"Don't worry, Hank, I've already disabled the cameras, and no one comes near here for the most part." He said and left kisses on the nape of his neck with an occasional nip here and there. Hank let out a shaky breath and nodded, finally relaxed and let Connor's hands slink their way under his shirt and brush against Hank's nipples, where he rolled and pinched the sensitive buds which made Hank let out a hushed groan and shuffled under his touch. Hank turned around to face Connor, now leaned up against some boxes with heavier merchandise in it so it wouldn't be crushed under him.

They came together for another kiss, this one a bit slower but just as passionate as before, Connor deepened it by biting Hank's lip and earned a deep moan. They broke apart for Connor help Hank out of his shirt, the older man blushed as he felt self-conscious and eyes drifted to the floor.

"You're beautiful, Hank, so pretty." Connor praised and ran a hand across Hank's chest and stomach with the softest look. Hank looked up at Connor once more and couldn't help but smile back at him, Connor was always so gentle and loving to him and that really helped him change the way he looked at himself slowly.

"Come on, pretty boy, let me see more of you." Connor encouraged and helped Hank get rid of his clothes, followed along by lowering his pants and underwear to make things easier. They went back to kissing a bit and things quickly got heated, Hank grew impatient as Connor built everything up.

"Connor, please.." Hank practically begged as he felt his cock throbbed wildly as it needed a release.

"You know, we don't exactly have access to any lubricant here," Connor started and Hank felt a hand on his shoulder as he was suddenly pushed down, "so get to work, hm?" he finished. Hank wasted no time and had his mouth around Connor in seconds, he bopped his head as Connor barely managed to keep his groans quiet. He placed a hand on Hank's head and guided him a bit faster, wanting Hank to quickly coat his cock making the man gag slightly, though he didn't mind too much as he loved being dominated by his partner. Connor bucked his hips a bit and pulled on Hank's hair signaling him to stop, Hank obeyed and let Connor’s cock slide out of his mouth.

"Good boy, now on your back." Connor commanded and Hank did as he said, finding some sturdy boxes that could support him and all the force that would soon follow. Connor lined himself up and slowly pushed himself into Hank, both doing their best to suppress the sounds of pleasure. Hank fully took Connor’s cock and there was no time needed for adjustment as Hank moaned for Connor to move, and he did, thrusts started at a pretty even but fairly quick pace as they both just ached for the need to fuck then and there.

Breaths got heavy as Connor sped up, both needed a release from all the teasing that built up through this trip, Hank with a hand over his mouth to keep somewhat quiet as Connor fucked him, barely holding back. Despite the short time, both felt themselves reaching their climax and Connor's thrust started getting rougher and faster.

"H-Hank! I'm gonna, fuck." Connor stuttered out.

"Me too, Con." Hank groaned as got a hold of his own cock and stroked himself to finish with his lover. Connor managed a few more thrusts before he buried his cock deep in Hank and moaned, cum shot out which filled Hank up and earned a moan from the lieutenant as he jerked off, the feeling of that and Connor's cum in him finally pushed him over the edge as his body shook and he came all over himself.

They took a second to catch their breath and quickly cleaned up as best as they could, Connor fixed the camera as they walked back to find their cart that was left in the aisle.

"We need to go shopping more often huh?" Hank joked as they arrived at checkout with a chuckle.

"Anytime you'd like, pretty boy~" Connor cooed and Hank felt a shiver go down his spine at the nickname. Maybe the fun didn't have to stop just yet, who says it was only limited to the store?

**Author's Note:**

> still learning tags and all, if I should add any others let me know :'>  
> thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
